How Do You Change My Life
by Cam1006
Summary: Aucune rencontre rencontre ne se fait au hasard. Et si Kurt et Blaine ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés au lycée mais plutôt quelques années plus tard, à New York. Et si, même sans le savoir, cette rencontre les avait sauvé tout les deux ? UA
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ? Bon voici ma première fiction qui me trotte en tête depuis très longtemps mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de la poster. Oui je suis quelqu'un qui manque cruellement de confiance en soi. J'ai fait lire une de mes histoire à mon frère et à ma mère et ils ont rigolé et depuis je n'ai plus eu le courage d'écrire. Mais cette histoire me parlait vraiment trop et c'est avec un élan de courage ( qui vient de je ne sais où ^_^ ) que je poste ma fiction. Je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, et je ne sais pas non plus sur quel régularité je publierais ( C'est français ça ? ) L'histoire est en désordre dans ma tête et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la remettre dans l'ordre haha. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je répondrais à chaque Reviews au début de chaque chapitre. Bref j'attends vos avis, positif ou non mais ça m'aiderait vraiment pour avancé. _

_Je ne possède rien, malheureusement ! _

_Voila assez de blabla, bonne lecture ! _

_**Prologue**_

- « Bon Quinn ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends bordel.. » murmura Blaine pour lui-même après un énième coup d'œil sur son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Ils allaient vraiment finir par arriver en retard en cour.

Quinn, sa meilleure amie, avait un rendez-vous chez le médecin car elle avait fait une mauvaise chute durant son entraînement de cheerleader et le bouclé avait gentiment proposé d'accompagner son amie pendant son heure de pose. Mais la, les cours reprenaient dans 20 minutes et la belle blonde n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle d'examen. Blaine s'inquiétait un peu mais Quinn était forte, la connaissant, elle se remettrait vite. Le bouclé avait rencontré Quinn lors de sa première année de lycée. Il était encore maigre, petit et il cachait encore ses boucles avec une tonne de gel. Il venait de faire son coming out et les footballeurs n'arretaient de le bousculer contre les casiers ou de lui envoyer des boissons gelée à la figure. La jolie blonde l'avait défendu après une altércation avec une des bruttes et Quinn ne l'avait plus lacher depuis. Ils avaient maintenant 21 tout les deux et ils étaient en collocation dans la grande et merveilleuse ville de New York

Les minutes passaient et toujours pas de tête blonde à l'horizon. Blaine se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle d'oscultation, il tendit l'oreille mais, n'entendant aucun bruit, il entrouvrit la porte. Ne voyant personne, il rentra dans la pièce. Celle ci était faiblement éclairé. Les volets étaient fermés, sûrement pour empêcher l'atroce chaleur du mois de mai de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il y avait un bureau plein de paperasse et de stylo en tout genre juste en face de la porte. Mais aucune trace de son amie en vue.

- « Bonjour... » dit une voix cristalline que le bouclé ne connaissait pas

Celui-ci sursauta et chercha l'origine de cette magnifique voix aigus qui venait de le saluer. Son regard se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où il y avait le lit d'osculation du médecin. Un jeune homme, qui devais avoir à peu près son âge y était assis et le regardait avec des yeux interrogateur. Mais mon dieu Quel Yeux ! D'un bleu tellement … Bleu ! Tellement profond que Blaine voudrais s'y perdre. Le brun regarda le jeune homme plus en détail, il avait des cheveux châtains coiffés à la perfection. Aucune mèche ne s'échappait. Sa peau était d'un blanc presque irréel.. Son inspection s'arrêta sur le bras droit de l'ange ( parce que oui, d'après Blaine, ce jeune homme ne pouvait être qu'un ange) et ce qu'il y vit le laissa bouche-bé. Une énorme hématome s'étendait sur tout son avant bras. Trop absorbé par cette trace, il ne vit qu'après les autres marques identiques à la première sur son épaule et sur son torse.

Le bouclé était horrifié.

Le jeune homme en face de lui, lui souriait, ce qui ramena Blaine à la réalité.

- « Oh euh .. Excuse moi ! J..Je voulais pas rentrer.. Je cherchais juste.. merde encore désolé » bégaya le bouclé en rougissant de plus au fil de ses mots.

- « Y a pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas », le rassura l'ange en remettant un t-shirt. « Si tu cherches ton amie, elle est dans la pièce à coté, elle passe une radio. »

Le châtain sourit à Blaine et Oh Mon Dieu comment s'était possible d'avoir des yeux comme ça ?! Et un rire comme ça ?! se dit le bouclé.

- « Oh.. ah ok merci.. Je.. Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Le châtain ne pus retenir un petit rire face à la gène du bouclé « Tu ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Et puis ton amie ne devrait pas trop tarder, donc tu peux rester si tu veux »

- « Ouais, d'accord .. Merci »

- « Y a pas de quoi »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors dans la pièce

- « Blaine.. »

- « Heu Pardon ? »

- « Je m'appelle Blaine »

- « Ah ! Et bien enchanté Blaine ! Moi c'est Kurt »

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main et Blaine cru fondre sous le contact de sa peau avec celle de Kurt.

Kurt.. Le bouclé pouvait enfin mettre un nom à cet ange. D'ailleurs celui-ci le fixait. Blaine, de plus en plus gêné d'être fixé ainsi posa une question à Kurt. Une question qu'il aurait peut être du garder au fond de lui.. Ou peut être pas. Une question qui changera sa vie. En bien, comme en mal.

_Voila, attendez que je me cache sous la table.. Certe, c'est court mais c'est un prologue. Les chapitres devraient normalement être plus long. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Alors à vos Reviews. Merci pour votre lecture. _

_PS : Je suis à la recherche d'une beta donc si quelqu'un est interaisser, n'hésitez pas ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :D Alors déjà, un ENORME merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review sur ce prologue. Merci aussi au personne qui ont ajouté mon histoire dans leurs alerts et/ou favoris. Et merci également au personne qui lise tout simplement. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça fait extrémement plaisir et à quel point cela m'a rassuré ! Encore merci !

Et un ENOOOORME merci à ma béta, **MlleX**, pour ses relectures, ses corrections et ses idées.

Je pense que je publierais un chapitre par semaine.

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Lima's Angel** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de la question de Blaine, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre :) Merci pour ta proposition de béta mais, quelqu'un me l'avait proposé avant et j'ai dit oui :$ J'espere que la suite te plaira et surtout n'hésite pas à continuer de me donner ton avis :D Bonne lecture.

**fanfan** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir '-' Si tu aimes le suspens, tu verras qu'il y en a beaucoup tout au cours de l'histoire ;) J'espere que la suite te plaira et n'hesite pas à me redonner ton avis :D Bonne lecture :)

**Thezombiesinthepark** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, ça fait plaisir :) Pour ce qui est de l'amitié Blaine/Quinn, c'est vrai qu'on en voit pas souvent voir même .. jamais ? Ou alors vraiment très peu '-' Mais maintenant, presque toutes les histoires ont une amitié Blaine/Santana ou Kurt/Quinn alors je me suis dis "Et mais pourquoi pas Blaine et Quinn ?!" Je sais, ma tête peu avoir quelques idées bizards des fois héhé ^^ Ce n'est pas juste un Kurt tout tristounet c'est plus que ça. Certes, le début de mon histoire ne sera pas des plus joyeuse ( d'où le Drama ) mais ne t'inquiete pas, je n'aime que les happy end ! J'espere que la suite te plaira et surtout n'hesite pas à me redonner ton avis :D Bonne lecture ;)

**Ronniecriss **: Awwwh Mon cornichon 3 Merci pour ta review, elle me fait trèèèès plaisir :D Merci pour ta proposition de béta, mais quelqu'un me l'avait demandé avant avant et j'ai dit oui :$ En tout cas, j'espere que la suite te plaira et surtout n'hesite pas à me donner ton avis encore et encore :D Bonne lecture 3

**Licorne-Klaine** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :D Et oui, bien sur, je mettrais le lien de chaque chapitre sur le groupe :) Encore merci, et n'hesite pas à me redonner ton avis :D Bonne lecture :)

**Darkenor** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le prologue t'es plu, ça fait plaisir. Et bien voici la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plaira :) N'hesite pas à me redonner ton avis :) Bonne lecture

Encore merci pour vos reviews :)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Glee, ni les personnages -Ce qui est vraiment dommage- Je possède juste l'histoire et mes idées étranges '-' (J'adore ce smiley)

Je tient à dédier ce chapitre, et même toute l'histoire à **Cory Monteith** qui est partit bien trop tôt :( Même si Finn n'était pas mon personnage préféré je l'admet, Cory était un acteur et un homme en or. Mes pensées vont à sa famille, à ses amis, à Lea et à ses fans. **RIP** 3

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure, j'ai vu tout tes hématomes.. Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? » demanda Blaine, timidement.

A peine la question fut-elle posée que Blaine la regretta immédiatement. Le visage de Kurt s'était assombrit. Son magnifique sourire se transforma en grimace et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et de.. Honte ? Le bouclé détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir fait ce qui semblait être une gaffe. « Merde Blaine » se dit-il.

Voyant que Kurt regardait le sol, le bouclé tenta de se rattraper.

« Désolé Kurt, je n'aurais pas du te demander ça, c'est privé, je n'avais pas à demander.. Je.. merde.. Désolé.. Bafouilla le bouclé.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Blaine. J'ai euh.. J'ai eu un accident de voiture. Et oui, c'est que c'est dangereux ces bêtes la. Kurt tenta un sourire mais ses yeux restèrent triste, comme éteint.

- Oh ! Ça craint vraiment .. argumenta le brun.

- Comme tu dis »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau et le bouclé se plongea dans ses pensées. Comment une simple question, aussi banale, avait-elle pus provoquer une si vive réaction chez Kurt. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident de voiture après tout.. Et c'est pas comme si ses blessures étaient réellement grave. Ce n'est pas très joyeux d'avoir un hématome mais la blessure aurait pus être bien pire.. Blaine ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du châtain.

Un bruit assourdissant fit sursauter Blaine et le sortit de ses pensées. Cherchant l'origine du bruit, son regard se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du cabinet où il était lui même rentré quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ce coup la, ce fut un homme grand qui rentra dans la pièce. Bien plus grand que lui. Grand et beau. Oh oui, vraiment beau ! La peau bronzé, les yeux vert et les cheveux d'un noir de jais impeccablement coiffés. Il portait un pantalon beige et un t-shirt noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse musclé. Ce mec est carrément canon, se dit Blaine.

Il remarqua que Kurt s'était levé de sa chaise et qu'il se dirigeait vers cet homme. Un sourire au lèvre, il murmura « Max.. Toujours aussi discret »

Voyant Kurt et ce fameux Max l'un à coté de l'autre, Blaine ne pus s'empêcher de les comparer. Les deux étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle, certes. Mais c'était une beauté différente. Max était d'une beauté que l'on pourrait qualifié comme brut, bien battis, aucun défaut apparent, grand et rien qu'en regardant la marque de ses chaussures, Blaine sut que l'argent ne devait surement pas lui manqué. Kurt, et bien Kurt était d'une beauté plus pur. Comme angélique. Son sourire aurait pu éclairer la terre entière et ses yeux.. personne ne devrait avoir des yeux pareil, c'est carrément inhumain, un simple regard pourrait rendre docile le plus terrible des loups. Ce regard, Blaine voudrait simplement s'y perdre. Certes, ce n'était surement pas l'homme le plus parfait au monde, il était plutôt maigre, Blaine avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser en un simple coup de vent, mais si on lui demandais de choisir entre l'homme parfait et l'ange, il choisirait l'ange sans aucune hésitation. Parce qu'il était d'une perfection imparfaite.

Le prénommé Max regarde Kurt et lui répondit mal à l'aise

" Ouais euh bon Kurt, tu as bientôt fini ?! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des endroits médicaux … dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Oui Max, je sais. J'ai des rendez-vous médicaux toutes les semaines depuis l'accident et tu me le répètes à chaque fois, ricana Kurt.

- Ouais en même temps c'est ta faute. Tu l'avais bien mérité ! » grogna le dénommé Max.

Le sourire de Kurt s'effaça et il baissa immédiatement les yeux, ce qui étonna Blaine. Qu'est ce que Kurt avait bien mérité dans le fait d'avoir un accident ?

Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce Max..

« Oui, je sais.. Il faut encore que j'attende le médecin pour qu'il me dise si je dois continuer de prendre mes médicaments et pour fixer le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine. Tu peux m'attendre dehors si tu veux. Je devrais plus en avoir pour longtemps. », informa Kurt

Le yeux de Max se tournèrent vers Blaine et son regard s'assombrit.

« Non c'est bon. Je vais rester » répondit le grand d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, sans quitter le bouclé des yeux.

Max s'assit sur une chaise et continua de fixer Blaine avec un regard méchant comme si il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Ce qui rendit le bouclé de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quelques minutes - pas moins interminable selon Blaine - plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le médecin rentra en compagnie d'une magnifique blonde. En voyant le tout le monde présent dans son cabinet, le docteur écarquilla les yeux et explosa de rire

« Et bien, dit il. Je vois que j'ai beaucoup de succès »

Toute l'assemblée ricana

«Bien, Monsieur Hummel, reprit le médecin tout en regardant Kurt. Continuez de prendre vos médicaments matin et soir.

- D'accord, soupira le châtain.

- Par contre, il y a juste une chose que je ne comprend pas. Vous avez des hématomes qui n'étaient pas présent la semaine dernière.. Une explication ? s'enquit le généraliste.

- C'est vous le médecin à ce que je sache non ?! » S'énerva Max

Kurt posa une main sur son épaule et répondit d'un voix calme

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout.. »

Blaine fronça encore plus les sourcils - si c'était possible. Certes, Kurt avait parler d'un ton calme mais ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup d'autres choses. De la tristesse, de la peur mais, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait cette trace de honte dans son magnifique regard. Mais pourquoi de la honte ? Qu'avait-il donc à se reprocher ?

« Bien... Il faut que vous fassiez plus attention quand même ! conseilla le médecin.

- Oui docteur.

- Et mangez ! Vous avez perdu plus de 6 kilos depuis mardi dernier ! ajouta-t-il.

- J'ai du mal à garder la nourriture. C'est surement à cause des médicaments. Je ne les digère jamais très bien.. expliqua Kurt.

- Oui, bah il va falloir vous forcer un peu si vous voulez rester en bonne santé. Déjà que c'est un peu limite en ce moment, ça serait un peu bête d'aggraver la chose. Vous ne pensez pas ?! le gronda gentiment le professionnel.

- Oui.. dit le châtain, roulant des yeux doucement.

- Et dormez ! Même si vous essayer de cacher vos cernes avec du fond de teint, elles se voient à 10 kilomètres à la ronde, argumenta-t-il.

- D'accord

- C'est bon ?! Vous avez finit avec votre interrogatoire la ?! S'énerva de plus belle l'ami de Kurt.

- Max ! Et bien merci docteur. A la semaine prochaine » répondit Kurt tout en entrainant Max avec lui et en jetant un dernier regard ainsi qu'un sourire triste au bouclé."

Une fois le châtain partit, le médecin se tourna vers Blaine et Quinn.

« Bien. Mademoiselle Fabray. Vous avez vraiment eu une chance incroyable. Vous n'avez rien de cassé. Seulement une bonne entorse, prenez ces médicaments, reposé votre cheville et vous serez guérit d'ici quelques jours. » dit il tout en regardant la radio.

Blaine et Quinn sourirent, rassurés.

«Revenez la semaine prochaine, même heure, pour voir si tout s'est remis dans l'ordre »

-« D'accord. Au revoir » dirent les deux amis d'une même voix

Une fois dans la voiture, Blaine soupira de soulagement.

" Mon dieu ! Quinny ! Heureusement que tu n'as rien !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis rassurée, sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi ! Déjà que c'est dur de te supporter quand tu es bonne santé, j'imagine même pas comment ça aurait été le calvaire si tu t'étais fait vraiment mal » dit Blaine tout en faisant un tête de dix pieds de long.

Quinn rigola et tapa gentiment son ami.

« Par contre, l'homme qui était avec nous, Kurt, il a pas eu ta chance... Son accident de voiture de l'a pas épargné... murmura Blaine avec un regard triste.

- Tu es sérieux ?! Tu y croit toi à son histoire d'accident ? »

Le bouclé fronça les sourcils et regarda son amie avec des yeux étonnés

« Bah oui.. Pas toi ? s'enquit-il.

- Non pas du tout ! Et le médecin non plus. Blaine il faut pas être sortit de maths sup' ou avoir un QI comme Einstein pour voir que certaines de ses marques ne peuvent pas être fait en se cognant ! »

Blaine ne comprenait pas.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Sérieusement Blainey ?! s'écria Quinn d'un ton exaspéré. Sur son poignée gauche, il y a une marque circulaire... Comme si.. Comme si on l'avait serrer très fort ! »

Maintenant que Blaine y repensait, c'est vrai que son histoire d'accident sonnait bizarre.. Déjà qu'il semblait gêné quand il en parlait, après l'entrée de Max.. Tout cela était bien étrange...

« Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ?

- Aucune idée, murmura son amie. Mais à mon avis, ce qui lui est réellement arrivé peut recommencer à tout moment... »

* * *

Alors ? A votre avis, qu'est ce qui est réellement arrivé à Kurt et pourquoi mentirait-il ? A vos Reviews :D


End file.
